Utility vehicles, such as, for example, lawn and garden tractors and mowers, have traditionally relied upon internal combustion engines as the prime mover transferring power through mechanical linkages (gearing or belts), hydrostatic drive(s), continuously variable transmissions (CVTs), or other similar devices to propel the vehicle. Alternatively, some utility vehicles have employed electric power supplies to provide power to one or more electric motors that may directly drive one or more vehicle wheels or transfer power through mechanical linkages, such as transmission gearing, to propel the vehicle. Some electric drive utility vehicles may also be direct drive vehicles where one or more electric motors are used to directly drive one or more driven wheels of the vehicle. All of these vehicles also incorporate various forms and levels of control, depending upon the vehicle type, drive type, their functional features, and other design aspects. Electric drive utility vehicles have emerged as viable alternatives to internal combustion utility vehicles, particularly due to rising oil and fuel prices. With the advancement of these vehicle types and their functionality, various problems and needs have arisen or remain unresolved.
This disclosure is directed to addressing these problems and needs, as well as others, in the general area of utility vehicle control systems and methods.